Mikan's Diary
by Rainbow and Shinning Stars
Summary: Diary Mikan menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidupnya yang berliku liku dan penuh warna di Panti Asuhan Alice.  Tertarik untuk melihat isi diary Mikan? Read and Find Out!


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Gakuen Alice, but, _this fict is Mine_

_

* * *

_

_Don't you dare to peek and read my diary or else, you'll face the **consequences**!

* * *

_

**Mikan Sakura's Diary** : **Pages 1 and 2.**

**Jumat**, **1 July 2011**, **09.00 PM**.

**Tokyo**, **Panti Asuhan Alice**.

_Dear, Mr Bear_..

Fyuhh.. untuk pertama kali nya, aku benar-benar menulis diary (ehm, journal mungkin? Oke, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Bisa-bisa aku menghabiskan 5 lembar kertas buku ini hanya untuk menuliskan alasan tidak penting mengapa aku lebih suka memanggil buku cantik dengan warna pink ini dengan sebutan journal) setelah berminggu-minggu Hotaru memberikannya padaku, tanpa alasan.

Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya ia memberiku sesuatu tanpa.. ehm.. imbalan (uang tentunya, duh). Aku benar benar tidak mempercayainya ketika ia menyerahkan buku diary ini kepadaku 2 minggu yang lalu, di saat aku meyelesaikan tugasku menyapu halaman panti asuhan.

Ia hanya melemparkan buku ini tepaattt sekali di depan wajahku (sehingga menimbulkan berkas merah di bagian hidungku. Bercanda? Sayangnya tidak) dan tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia segera pergi meninggalkanku karena Misaki Senpai memanggilnya untuk memandikan Tya.

Mungkin ia sudah muak mendengarkan tangisanku setiap malam karena kehilangan boneka kesayanganku, Mr. Bear, boneka pemberian orangtua ku sebelum mereka meninggal.

Mr. Bear hanya boneka beruang biasa, dengan warna cokelat, berbulu tipis, bermata hitam sipit dan mempunyai hidung merah kecil yang sering ku tekan-tekan. Sama sekali tidak istimewa bukan?

Mr. Bear bahkan tidak mempunyai seulas senyum di bibirnya seperti boneka biasa. Ia hanya mempunyai jahitan dengan benang hitam, rapat, dan lurus sebagai mulutnya, sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi bukan?

Tapi kau salah. Mr. Bear sangat istimewa bagiku. Selain karena Mr. Bear merupakan pemberian Mom dan Dad sebelum mereka meninggalkanku selama-lama nya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, Mr. Bear juga merupakan teman curhatku yang baik (selain Hotaru tentu nya), tempatku mencurahkan kegalauan hatiku, kesengsaraan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan... (Oke, berhenti menjadi perempuan yang manja, hal seperti ini tidak penting untuk dituliskan)

Mr. Bear hilang sebulan yang lalu, ketika anak-anak panti asuhan memainkannya, dengan seizin Hotaru. Hm.. Mungkin itu sebab nya ia memberiku diary ini, karena merasa bersalah.

Dan itu pula sebab nya aku memberi mu nama Mr. Bear, karena kau pengganti Mr. Bear (meskipun aku tahu diary ini tak sebanding harga nya dengan Mr. Bear) sebagai tempatku berkeluh kesah.

Yaah, hari ini, tak ada hal istimewa yang perlu ku ceritakan. Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Aku dan Hotaru, yang merupakan anak asuh dari panti asuhan Alice, mengurus anak-anak kecil lainnya.

Memandikan, memberi mereka makan, mengajak mereka jalan-jalan sekeliling taman panti asuhan, bermain Dodge Ball bersama mereka, membantu Miss Serena membereskan kamar-kamar panti asuhan sudah merupakan kegiatan rutin kami menghabiskan liburan sebelum sekolah di mulai lagi (Sekolah di mulai hari Senin!).

Hari libur kami sebagai anak senior panti asuhan Alice dihabiskan dengan bekerja mengurus anak-anak junior atau anak kecil lainnya. Tak ada hari tanpa istirahat.

Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menulis diary ini karena Ben terus menerus menarikku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, aku harus memandikan si kembar Vinny dan Ginny dan Alice rewel sekali karena kehabisan cake strawberry nya sewaktu acara minum teh. Itu sebab nya aku hanya bisa menulis diary ini pada malam hari, di saat anak-anak junior sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Err... Maaf Mr. Bear.. Untuk sementara aku tidak menuliskan hal istimewa yang ku alami karena aku memang tidak mengalami nya hari ini!

Tapi besok sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang istimewa, karena aku sempat mendengar (oke, kali ini aku jujur, bukan mendengar tapi _mencuri dengar_) percakapan antara Miss Serena dan Misaki Senpai sore ini ketika sedang menyajikan teh untuk anak –anak junior.

Besok akan ada anak baru yang tinggal di panti asuhan Alice. Ku dengar dia memiliki umur yang sama denganku, yah aku berharap ia bisa berteman denganku. Miss Serena tidak menyebutkan apakah ia anak lelaki atau perempuan (aku tidak keberatan kalau ia ternyata anak lelaki, karena mungkin ada asyiknya juga mempunyai teman lelaki. Selama ini di panti asuhan Alice, hanya ada aku, Hotaru, dan Misaki Senpai sebagai anak senior).

Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia harus tinggal di sini bersama kami, anak malang lainnya. Hanya itu yang aku dengar dari percakapan Misaki Senpai dan Miss Serena karena Hotaru mendelikkan kedua mata nya kepadaku, mengisyaratkanku agar segera membagi-bagikan teh yang sudah ku sediakan kepada anak-anak lainnya. Ternyata mereka sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

Hm.. sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang Mr. Bear. Kali ini aku yakin, aku benar-benar mendengar langkah kaki Miss Serena mendekat untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia pasti curiga bila melihat lampu kamar ku menyala terus menerus.

G' Nite Mr. Bear!

Aku berjanji akan kembali menulis jika ada hal istimewa yang mau ku ceritakan .

_With Much of Love_

**Mikan Yukihara**

**

* * *

**

Page **1** - **2

* * *

**

**Next Pages...  
**


End file.
